The present invention relates to toys, and, more particularly, to toys that glow in the dark.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of the prior art relative to the present invention: a hollow flexible sealed transparent plastic tube 10, such as is commonly sold for example at amusement parks and sports stadiums, or given out at parties. Substantially filling tube 10 is a first liquid 20. Inserted in one end of tube 10 is a fragile capsule 12 containing a second liquid 22. When capsule 12 is broken or torn, second liquid 22 mixes with first liquid 21, initiating a chemical reaction having one or more luminescent products that cause tube 10 to glow for several hours. The ends of tube 10 typically are provided with a mechanism that allows the ends of tube 10 to be joined one to the other, forming a necklace that the user can wear. In the specific example shown in FIG. 1, one end of tube 10 is provided with a male member 14 and the other end of tube 10 is provided with a female member 16. Inserting male member 14 into female member 16 closes tube 10 into a loop.
Typical examples of first liquid 20 and second liquid 22 are luminol (5-amino-2,3-dihydro-1,4-phthalazinedione) and hydrogen peroxide, respectively. One example of the prior art device is the "Laser Glow Light" marketed by Topstone Industries of Danbury, Conn.